Ken to Hana no Buyou
by Vinara 28
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata bersahabat sejak kecil tapi karena suatu insiden yang membuat keluarga mereka dibantai hingga akhirnya mereka terpisah. mereka tumbuh pada dua latar belakang yang berbeda. Naruto tumbuh menjadi seorang Samurai sedangkan Hinata tumbuh sebagai seorang Geisha. Apa yang terjadi jika mereka bertemu? sedangkan Hinata mengaggap Naruto sudah mati, begitupun sebaliknya/RnR
1. Chapter 1

Tatapan mata bulannya lembut bagaikan purnama sempurna dimalam hari, tutur katanya manis dan selalu menyunggingkan senyuman, gerakannya gemulai layaknya sebuah kapas yang bergerak mengikuti hembusan angin.

Sopan, elegan, bertalenta. . .

Gerakan jemari saat memetikkan sebuah alat musik petik bernama _Shamisen_, mampu membuat pengunjung kedai _Och_a terhipnotis karenanya. Terlebih saat bibir mungil berwarna merah itu mengalunkan nada-nada penuh sajak ketenangan.

Memejamkan mata untuk menikmati alunan surgawi dengan aroma terapi dari _Ocha_. Semua pengunjung terdiam memperhatikan _Geish_a muda itu, terlebih para saudagar kaya dan para mentri yang tengah menimang-nimang harga sang _Geisha_ hanya untuk menemani mereka untuk menyajikan _Ocha_.

Sang mata bulan membuka matanya setelah menyelesaikan alunan musik yang ia bawakan. Ia menunduk memberi hormat pada pelanggan pertama setelah ia diangkat menjadi seorang _Geisha_.

_Shiroi Lavender_ , itulah julukan untuk _Geisha_ baru itu. Lavender yang terus berdiri meski terkena angin topan sekaligus. Berdiri mempertahankan perannya sebagai seorang _Geisha_.

. . . .

Sementara sang mata pedang menatap dengan tajam, memantulkan kilau pada sang lawan, menawarkan kematian dengan sekali tebas.

Bergerak dengan lincah menembus hutan bambu, mematahkan tulang musuh yang bermandikan darah segar, tatapan kosong terpatri jelas dari wajah sang pemuda yang tengah kerasukan karena jiwa iblisnya menguasai hati dan perasaan.

Tangan penuh peluh dan darah menggenggam erat _katana_ yang tengah mengacung pada seorang pria paruh baya yang berperawakan bagaikan saudagar kaya, tanpa ampun katana itu menghujat menembus jantung sang korban.

Dentingan katana saat disabitkan bagaikan musik indah ditelinga sang pemuda yang dijuluki _Kuroi Batosai_.

...

* * *

**Ken to Hana no Buyou**

_Disclaimer© Masashi Kishimoto_

_Author: Vinara 28_

_Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H._

_Genre: Angsh/Romace_

_Rate: M_

_Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, No EYD._

* * *

Jepang, era kekaisaran _Meiji_.

Musim semi di Kyoto sering kali menyajikan berbagai Festival salah satunya adalah _Miyako Odori_. Tarian bunga Sakura yang dilakukan oleh para _Geisha_ dan _Maiko_.

Mata bulan itu tak berkedip menatap tarian Kabuke, meski ia hanya melihat dari sela pagar kayu pembatas sekalipun.

"Dor.."

Mata bulan itu tersentak kaget setelah seorang anak kecil mengagetinya. "Naru-kun, kau mengagetkanku saja." Grutu Hinata —Sang mata bulan—, setelah mendapati seorang bocah berambut Blonde dengan Hakama hitam abu-abu yang sudah ia kenakan dengan rapi.

"Hina-chan kenapa hanya mengintip?" Tanya Naruto penasaran, Naru juga ikut melihat Festival bunga sakura tersebut dari lubang salah satu pagar kayu.

"Habisnya disana ramai, Hina-chan takut ada orang jahat." Keluh Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah, apa lagi ditambah pipi tembem seperti bakpau mengembang semakin terllihat lucu dan imut.

"Hina-chan tidak perlu takut, kan ada Naru yang melindungi Hina-chan. Naru kan calon Samurai hebat." Ujar Naruto sambil membusungkan dada dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Hinata terkikik dan akhirnya mengangguk.

Dua bocah kecil berumur Sepuluh dan Delapan tahun itu berjalan bersama menembus himpitan pengunjung yang ikut menikmati Festival.

"Huaa.." teriak Hinata mengagumi pertunjukan tari dari para Geisha. "Naru-kun, Hina-chan mau seperti mereka." Ujar Hinata menunjuk-nujuk Geisha.

"Naru rasa Hina-chan tidak akan bisa, liahtlah kaki Hina-chan yang pendek itu sangat berbeda dengan Kakak-kakak itu. " Ledek Naruto. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. "Hina-chan akan makan banyak dan tumbuh tinggi dan berubah jadi gadis cantik seperti mereka, awas kalau Naru-kun jatuh cinta dengan Hina-chan nanti." Ucap Hinata marah.

Naruto tertawa lepas lalu mencubit pipi gembul Hinata. "Gadis jelek sepertimu tidak akan ada yang suka, jadi apa boleh buat, Naru sebagai teman Hina-chan harus bertanggung jawab menikahimu kelak, itulah tugas sebagai seorang teman." Balas Naruto polos. Bahkan sangat polos untuk anak seusia mereka.

Para pengunjung mulai ramai hingga mereka berhimpitan. Naruto memeluk Hinata agar Hinata tidak terjatuh. "Naru-kun jahat, Hina-chan akan jadi gadis yang cantik. Hina-chan akan membuat semua laki-laki di Jepang suka dengan Hina." Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Hinata sudah telanjur ngambek karena dikatai Jelek.

"Hina-chan.. tunggu Naru."

**~oOo~**

"Hina-chan gak ngambek lagi kan?" tanya Naruto setelah meminta maaf pada Hinata saat perjalanan pulang mereka. "Uhm," Hinata mengagguk malu-malu. Naruto mengusap dada tanda bersyukur.

"Ne, Hina-chan biar Naru saja yang membawa lampion itu." Pinta Naruto meraih lampion yang dibawa Hinata sebagai alat penerang.

Naruto dan Hinata adalah sahabat sejak mereka masih sangat kecil, karena mereka tinggal bersebelahan, terlebih orang tua mereka adalah mentri negara yang bekerja pada satu divisi yang sama.

Pluk..

Naruto menjatuhkan Lenteranya saat didapati tempat tinggal mereka sudah porak-poranda dan hancur. Hinata mendekat kearah Naruto dan bersembunyi di belakangnya. "Naru-kun, aku takut." tutur Hinata ketakutan. Naruto juga ketakutan, bahkan tubuhnya mulai bergetar tapi Naruto berusaha tenang. "Hina-chan tidak perlu takut, mungkin tadi ada preman yang mengamuk. Orang tua kita pasti sedang mengungsi di balai kepala desa." Naruto merangkul lengan Hinata, menuntunnya untuk menuju rumah kepala desa.

Tapi mata Hinata menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal. "TOU-SAN..!" jerit Hinata berlari menuju jasat yang tergeletak di depan rumah. "Tou-san, buka matamu Tou-san." Rengek Hinata menepuk-nepuk pipi Hiashi.

Naruto yang berdiri disebelah Hinata hanya bisa menahan tangis, bahkan dia sendiri tidak berani menoleh kearah rumahnya, Naruto tidak mau melihat hal yang sama dirumahnya.

Hinata tidak mendapati tanda-tanda bahwa Hiashi masih hidup, ia segera menghambur ke dalam rumah mengecek Kaa-san dan Oni-chan. "Kaa-san.. kaa-san tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata memeluk wanita paruh baya yang tengah merayap menuju pintu. "Hi..nah-ta.. Per-gi." Ucap wanita itu terpatah-patah. Hinata menggeleng "Tidak Oka-san, Hinata tidak akan pergi."

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa ibu Hinata mendorong Hinata hingga Hinata terjungkal jatuh dibawah kolong teras depan rumah. Naruto masih terdiam menatap Ibu Hinata yang penuh darah.

"Kalian semua tidak akan selamat." Mata Shafir Naruto membulat saat melihat seorang samurai menusuk Ibu Hinata dengan katana-nya. Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata dan mendekap mulutnya. "Suutt.."

"Meski hanya dua bocah sekalipun." Kata samurai tersebut setelah membunuh Ibu Hinata. Naruto menarik Hinata untuk segera pergi dari sana.

"Naru-kun.. hiks.. aku tidak mau pergi, aku mau bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san.." Rengek Hinata sesenggrukan.

"Hiks.. Hina-chan baka.. Oba-san tadi menyuruhmu pergi, hiks.." Naruto tak mampu menahan tangisnya. Bahkan dia sendiri belum sempat memastikan keadaan orang tuanya, apakah masih hidup apa sudah mati dibunuh samurai sang batosai tersebut.

"Kita semua tidak akan selamat Hinata.. hiks.." mereka berlari kerah hutan, bersembunyi dari samurai yang mengejar mereka. 'Apa kita akan selamat? Apa bocah sepertiku bisa menjamin keselamatan kita?' jerit Naruto dalam hati.

**~oOo~**

Fajar mulai menyingsing menyisakan tetes air mata yang mulai menguap bersamaan dengan embun. Kedua bocah tersebut tertidur dengan wajah letih didalam gua pinggir hutan.

Naruto berdiri menatap langit-langit gua yang gelap. Kejadian semalam menyisakan luka pedih dihatinya. 'Tou-san, Kaa-san. Apa kalian masih hidup?' tanya Naruto dalam hati. Naruto melirik sejenak kerah Hinata. Dia masih tertidur nyenyak, mungkin karena semalam Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya sampai hampir subuh.

Naruto membelai lembut surai indigo Hinata sebelum akhirnya Naruto bertekat kembali kerumah mereka, hanya untuk memastikan apa masih ada yang hidup. 'Tunggu aku sebentar disini, aku akan segera kembali.' Ucap Naruto mantap.

Naruto menyusup melewati himpitan warga yang mengerumuni rumah mereka, dengan hati yang kuat Naruto menatap satu-satu jasat yang sudah digotong dengan tandu yang terbuat dari kayu dan jerami. Naruto membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan saat ia melihat jasat pria paruh baya berambut blonde dan wanita paruh baya berambut merah. 'Tou-san.. Kaa-san..'

Tak jauh dari sana ada seorang pria yang tengah memperhatikan Naruto dengan intens. Seketika Naruto langsung terjatuh saat mendapati tatapan itu. 'Dia, dia orang yang membunuh Oba-san semalam.' Tubuh Naruto gemetaran ia segera berlari kembali kehutan.

Tanah terjal dengan akar besar membuat langkah Naruto tertatih dan terjatuh beberapa kali, tatapan horornya tak henti-henti menatap kebelakang, barang kali orang itu mengikutinya. Tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada seorangpun mengikuti Naruto.

"Hina-chan.. hoshh... Hina-chan.." Naruto berteriak kencang dari bibir Goa. Tapi tidak ada sutan dari dalam, Hinata sudah pergi, tidak lagi ada di dalam.

"HINATA..!" teriak Naruto histeris saat sahabatnya tersebut tidak ada.

Samar-samar Naruto mendengar suara isakan kencil dari hilir sungai, tak dapat dipungkiri lagi itu adalah suara Hinata. Naruto berlari menghampiri asal suara itu, alangkah terkejutnya saat ia mendapati Hinata tengah ditarik oleh seorang pria dewasa yang tak lain adalah samurai.

"Lepaskan Hinata." Triak Naruto, meski sedikit gemetaran Naruto mencoba terlihat berani. Hanya Hinatalah satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki sekarang, dan dia tidak mau kehilangan Hinata. "Aku mohon, lepaskan dia tuan." Pinta Naruto kali ini dengan nada memohon.

Pria tersebut menatap tajam kearah Naruto, rambutnya yang keperakan panjang melambai terkena angin. "Jangan buat aku tertawa bocah." Ujarnya dingin, pria bernama Kabuto itu melempar Hinata dengan kasar. Lalu Kabuto mencabut katananya. "Putra Minato ternyata berani juga, hm.. tapi sayang, kau harus mati ditanganku."

Iris shafir itu membulat saat kilat dari katana Kabuto tersebut membias sinar matahari dan mengenai matanya. Naruto merunduk dengan cepat menghindari tebasan dari Kabuto. Beruntunglah Naruto karena sempat diajarkan dasar-dasar bela diri dari ayahnya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia hanya anak kecil yang akan menangis jika dia terluka.

Naruto menyambar sebuah kayu dengan panjang satu meter. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya layaknya menggenggam katana "Hiiaaa.." Naruto berlari menerjang Kabuto.

Crass..

Pluk..

Kayu yang dipegang Naruto terpotong jadi dua. Naruto merasakan rasa perih menjalar dipipinya.

"Naru-kun.." Hinata berlari mendekati Naruto dengan beruraia air mata, "Ayo kita lari." Renger Hinata menarik lengan Naruto.

Naruto dan Hinata berlari menghindari Kabuto mereka mencoba kabur sebisa mungkin.

Sring..

Lagi, pipi Naruto terkena tebasan disisi yang sama hingga membentuk dua garis dipipi sebelah kanannya. "Itaii.." Naruto masih berlari bersama Hinata, keselamatan Hinata adalah nomor satu bahkan meski harus mengorbankan nyawanya.

Kabuto memutar mata bosan, bosan karena harus melawan anak kecil seperti mereka. Tapi apa boleh buat dia sudah ditugaskan untuk membunuh seluruh keluarga Hiyuga dan Namikaze.

Kabuto mencoba bermain-main sejenak dengan kedua bocah tersebut hingga kedua pipi Naruto terluka parah membentuk tiga sayatan dimasing-masing pipi. Kabuto yang mulai bosan akhirnya menebas punggung Naruto hingga Naruto tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Naru-kun." Hinata memeluk tubuh Naruto yang ambruk menimpa dirinya, tangan Naruto merayap naik membelai pipi Hinata "Pergi, selamatkan dirimu. Maaf, aku tidak bisa melindungimu." Ucap Naruto lirih sebelum akhirnya tangan Naruto terkulai lemas.

"Naru-kun.. hiks.. NARUTO-KUN...!" Jerit Hinata ketika disadari tubuh Naruto sudah tak bergerak lagi. Kristal bening bercucuran dari iris indigo tersebut, menetes hingga kewajah Naruto.

Semua sia-sia, hingga saat Naruto berdiri dihadapannya dia masih mempunyai alasan untuk hidup. Tapi saat ini? Siapa alasan untuk bocah ini melanjutkan hidupnya? Keluarga, krabat, sahabat. Semuanya telah pergi. Tinggal dia sendiri terduduk memeluk tubuh sahabatnya yang tak bergerak menunggu sabitan katana dari seorang pria yang bediri dengan angkuh memandangi keadaan tragis tersebut.

Hinata berdiri mendekati Kabuto, ia meraih ujung besi katana tersebut lalu ia tempelkan pada pangkal lehernya "Bunuh aku tuan, semakin cepat kau membunuhku maka semakin cepat pula aku tidak akan merasakan rasa perih ini." Hinata memejamkan matanya.

Kabuto membuang muka, ia sarungkan kembali katana miliknya membuat Hinata tersentak kaget. "Tidak ada untungnya juga kalau aku membunuhmu. Kau akan ku jual di Rumah hiburan, sepertinya wajahmu lumayan untuk kutukarkan dengan uang."

**~oOo~**

Seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan tantanan rambut disanggul sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk seperti buah persik yang dibelah dua –tantanan Momoware—. Tak lupa Hanakanzahi berbentuk bunga sakura menghias sanggul wanita paruh baya tersebut.

Pembawaannya tenang dengan penuh sopan santun, tapi juga tegas dan terlihat wibawah.

"Lima juta jika kau mau." Ujar sang wanita datar. Kabuto sedikit menggerutu saat Wanita cantik dihadapannya menawar 'Barang' yang ia jual dengan harga yang sangat sedikit.

"Lima belas juta." Tegas Kabuto tak mau kalah. "Lihatlah dia sangat cantik, wajahnya berkharisma dia pasti bisa menggait saudagar-saudagar kaya nantinya, bisnismu juga pasti akan makin maju." Rayu Kabuto membujuk wanita tersebut. "Tsunade-sama, apa kau tidak melihat kecantikannya? Bukankah kau sangat peka melihat kecantikan anak?" tanya Kabuto menanti jawaban dari Tsunade.

Tsunade memejamkan matanya, ia tengah berpikir matang-matang. Jumlah uang yang ia sebutkan sudah masuk tarif standar untuk membeli anak yang akan ia didik menjadi Geisha.

Tubuh Hinata meringkuk dengan mulut disekap, ia hanya menggeliat mencoba untuk melarikan diri, keringat dingin mengucur saat ia menatap mata Tsunade yang tengah menilainya.

Tsunade mendekati tubuh mungil kumuh dan penuh luka tersebut. Ia menimbang apakah gadis kecil dihadapannya ini bisa menjadi Geisha terkenal nantinya?

Mata yang bulat dan jernih, iris berwarna senada dengan bulan mencerminkan keanggunan dan kelembutan. Kulit mulus dan putih meski banyak luka dan lebam, tapi dengan perawatan tubuh bocah tersebut bisa kembali mulus. Rambut panjang lebat berwarna Lavender sangat kontras dengan irisnya. Bagaikan keindahan malam yang menenangkan.

"Sepuluh juta, jika tidak mau kau jual ditempat lain." Tawar terakhir Tsunade.

Kabuto menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah, Sepuluh juta." Dia mengakui kalau Tsunade benar-benar pintar dalam menawar. Tsunade tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya dia memanggil seorang pelayan berambut gelap yang datang dengan membawa koper berisi nominal Yen yang sudah menjadi kesepakatan.

Kabuto keluar dari rumah para Geisha —_Okiya_— setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, ia memandangi rumah tersebut dengan seringai kecil "Dengan begini aku mendapat bayaran double." Ujar Kabuto licik.

Sementara itu didalam _Okiya_.

Hinata berjalan sedikit terseok-seok karena tubuhnya yang sudah lemas, ia belum mendapat pasokan makanan selama dua hari. Seorang wanita dewasa berjalan membimbingnya untuk memasuki salah satu kamar yang akan Hinata tempati.

"Mandilah dan ganti bajumu, kita disini tidak menerima sampah yang berbau busuk, jadi jika kau mau mendapatkan makanan, besihkan tubuhmu segera." Ujar Wanita tersebut ketus sembari melempar tubuh Hinata ke lantai kayu.

Hinata mengagguk ketakutan. Ia segera berlari memasuki kamar mandi dan berendam disana. Hinata menutup matanya menikmati air hangat yang menyerap kekulitnya. Gadis kecil itu terlalu takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi kedepan.

Seorang diri ditempat yang asing, siapapun akan merasa takut, terlebih lagi dia mendapatkan perlakuan buruk. Tentu sangat wajar jika Hinata kecil merasa ketakutan.

Terbesit pemikiran nekat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Hinata menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam bak kayu besar. Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka menatap tangan mungilnya yang dulu digenggam oleh kedua orang tuanya dan juga Naruto.

'_Hinata, selamatkan dirimu._'

Hinata segera muncul kepermukaan saat ia mendengar suara Naruto yang lembut tanpa tenaga menyuruhnya untuk menyelamatkan diri. Iris mata Hinata mulai mengucurkan air mata saat ia mengingat bagaimana kehidupannya dulu. Dan kini semuanya sudah hancur dalam semalam.

**~oOo~**

Di sinilah sekarang, gadis kecil berkimono Abu-abu dengan motif garis patah-patah berwarna hitam. Ia berdiri disebelah seorang kakak yang terlihat lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Ekor mata Bulan itu terus menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang begitu luas dengan beberapa meja bulat berukuran diameter 1m. Di sana sudah ada beberapa anak seusia dengan Hinata yang duduk melingkar pada meja yang dipenuhi dengan makanan.

Hinata meneguk ludah saat melihat macam-macam makanan yang tersanding di atas meja yang tingginya hanya sekitar 30cm. Tanpa ia sadari semua mata tengah tertuju padanya.

"Minna, perkenalkan dia _Shikomi_ baru disini, namanya adalah Hinata. Aku harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengan Hinata." Ucap sang Kakak mengenalkan Hinata. Hinata membungkuk sejenak memberi Hormat.

Semuanya membalas dengan menunduk. "Selamat datang di _Okiya Konoha_." Ucap salah satu gadis kecil bersurai Merah muda yang digerai memberi sambutan selamat datang.

"Okiya Konoha?" tanya Hinata, ia masih tidak tau berada dimana dan akan menjadi apa.

"Iya, _Okiya Konoha_ nama rumah untuk para _Geisha_ yang ada di distrik Kiyoto. " jawab sang kakak pembimbing yang sedari tadi berdiri di muka ruangan.

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna. "_Ge-Geisha_?"

**~oOo~**

Sementara itu di dalam hutan, tepatnya dilokasi dimana Naruto terkapar tak berdaya. Terlihat seorang pria berdiri dihadapan bocah laki-laki yang sudah tak bergerak.

Pria tersebut berjongkok menyentuh pergelangan tangan Naruto yang masih berdenyut meski sangat lemah.

"Kau bisa menjadi alat pembunuh yang kuat jika kau dilatih dengan keras. Hmm.. sepertinya kau punya bakat beladiri." Ucap pria tersebut. Bibir nya membentuk satu lengkungan ia yakin bisa merubah bocah yang tak berdaya saat ini menjadi seorang Samurai atau lebih tepatnya Batosai.

**.**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

_Hmm (-_-)? Satu lagi Fic Nista yang terlahir karena kecelakaan (Apaan coba?)_

_Baiklah tanpa basa-basi, silahkan dicaci-maki, Flame sepuas kalian (?) (Autornya ngajak berantem)_

_Sebenernya Vinara masih ragu buat nulis cerita yang berlatar belakang Jepang Era Meiji, tepatnya jauh sebelum perang dunia kedua (Gak jauh-jauh amat sih)._

_._

_—Disini ada istilah-istilah yang mungkin masih banyak orang yang belum mengetahuinya:_

_Geisha: Wanita seni yang menghibur dengan tarian, nyanyian dan alat musik (Pekerja seni)_

_Meiko: Murid Geisha. Bisa diartikan dengan Gadis penari._

_Shikomi: Tingkat dasar untuk menjadi Geisha. Biasanya mereka akan menjadi pelayan Geisha yang melayani para Geisha dari bangun sampai tidur._

_Okamisan: Ibu para Geisha, atau lebih mudah disebut seperti kepala rumah/pemimpin rumah, tempat Geisha tinggal._

_Okiya: Istilah rumah yang ditempati Geisha._

_Shamisen: Alat musik petik seperi kecapi (Alat musik tradisional jepang)._

_Hanakazami: Tusuk rambut/ Hiasan rambut yang berbentuk seperti bunga merambat yang ditusukan pada konde Geisha._

_Momoware: Istilah tatanan rambut Geisha._

_._

_Gomen, kalau artinya kurang pas. Atau penggambaran latarnya yang tidak tepat._

_Sebenernya Vinara sudah lama pengen nulis cerita tentang Geisha, tapi Vinara masih belum yakin, dan entah dapet ilham dari mana, akhirnya Vinara memutuskan untuk mempelajari dan mencari tahu apa itu Geisha? meski sampai sekarang Vinara belum paham betul bagaimana kehidupan Geisha dan belum tahu betul apa itu Geisha._

_Ampuni Vinara yang sudah berani senekat ini nulis cerita tanpa pendalaman character dulu.. (/,\) *Bungkukin badan 180 Derajad (?)_

_Lanjut apa enggaknya cerita ini tergantung dengan **REVIEW**. Kalau emang banyak yang suka dan minta dilanjut Vinara bakal dengan senang hati melanjutkan (Meski ceritanya Gaje)._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ken to Hana no Buyou**_

_Disclaimer© Masashi Kishimoto_

_Author: Vinara 28_

_Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H._

_Genre: Angsh/Romace_

_Rate: M_

_Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, No EYD. (**No Lemon**.)_

* * *

Pagi buta di _Okiya_, sudah terlihat para _Shikomi_ yang mulai sibuk membereskan kamar _Geisha_ ada juga yang tengah sibuk mencuci pakaian dan memasak. Gadis kecil berambut Indigo ini tengah memukul-mukul _Kimono_ kakak-kakak _Geisha_ yang begitu banyak hingga dua bak cucian, ia duduk beralaskan kursi kayu kecil untuk memudahkannya mencuci.

Brukk..

_Shikomi_ lainnya melempar Kimono yang baru ia ambil dari kamar Geisha untuk dicuci oleh Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap datar pada gundukan cucian tersebut.

Sudah Seminggu Hinata di sini, ia melakukan pekerjaan rumah dan tugas-tugas berat lainnya. Bukan hanya karena itu tugas sebagai _Shikomi_, tapi dia rela melakukan itu untuk mengusir perasaan sedih saat ia teringat kejadian tragis yang menimpanya. Berdiam diri dan merenungi nasib tak akan merubah keadaan.

Setelah tau Hinata akan menjadi seorang Geisha kelak, tak ada perasaan bahagia setitikpun dalam hatinya, mungkin dulu ia memang mengagumi penghibur kalangan elit ini. Tapi sekarang..

Seakan semuanya hancur bersamaan perginya harapan hidupnya. Dia menginginkan menjadi _Geisha_ karena ingin menunjukan pada Naruto bahwa dia adalah gadis yang cantik dan bertalenta, tapi setelah Naruto pergi, siapa yang akan dia pamerkan nantinya?

"Hinata, bisakah kau mencuci lebih cepat? Pekerjaan kita sudah sangat menumpuk." Gertak _Shikomi_ yang lainya, wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi tak suka pada Hinata, karena dia merasa Hinata jauh lebih cantik dari pada dirinya.

"Iya Ino-san, aku akan lebih cepat." Sambut Hinata, mempercepat pekerjaannya. Tidak peduli kalau temannya itu malah bersantai-santai ria tanpa membantu sedikitpun.

Rambut biru gelap yang dikuncir bawah berlenggak-lenggok kekanan dan kekiri mengikuti terpaan angin saat gadis kecil itu berlari kesana kemari menyauti panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Hinata, tolong ambilkan ini."

"Hinata, bisa pegang ini sebentar?"

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat rapikan kamarku sekarang."

"Hinata no baka. Lihat apa yang kau perbuat dengan bajuku.. kau sudah merobeknya."

Plakk!

Seketika tubuh mungil itu tersungkur jatuh ke lantai kayu saat seorang _Geisha_ menamparnya dengan keras, hanya karena Hinata merobekkan _kimono_ yang seharusnya ia pakai hari ini.

Hinata meringis kesakitan. Ia membungkuk meminta maaf sambil terus memegangi pipi kanan yang sudah memerah dan bengkak. "_Sumimasen_ Konan-sama. Hiks.. Hina-chan akan menjahitkannya untukmu." Ujar Hinata memelas.

Begitu banyak persaingan yang ada dalam _Okiya_. Karena mereka merasa akan tersaingi dan pamor mereka akan menurun dengan adanya _Geisha_ yang jauh lebih cantik dari mereka. Tapi tidak semua Geisha yang memiliki pikiran picik seperti itu.

Hinata menangis di pojok Gudang, bersembunyi karena takut dimarahi lagi. Meski di sana ada Tsunade yang menjabat sebagai _Okamisan_, tak lantas membuat semua penghuni _Okiya_ itu merasa aman. Karena ancaman dan lain hal, semua hanya bisa bungkam dan berpura-pura tak melihat.

"Air mata adalah hal yang sia-sia disini. Jika kau ingin bertahan, kenakan topengmu dan berpura-pura kuatlah." Seorang _Geisha_ berperawakan sangat cantik dan memiliki iris mata hampir sama seperti Hinata, berdiri di samping Hinata, membuat Hinata tersentak kaget dan segera menghapus tetesan air mata yang melekat dipipinya.

"_Sumimasen_ Shion-sama, bukan maksudku untuk menangis." Tutur Hinata cepat dan merubah posisi duduk menjadi lebih sopan.

Shion tersenyum simpul, ia duduk bertumpu di depan Hinata, tangannya membelai lembut surai indigo tersebut. "Kau cantik, pantas saja banyak yang iri padamu." Tutur Geisha muda atau lebih pantas disebut sebagai _Maiko_. Karena Shion belum resmi diangkat menjadi seorang _Geisha_.

Hinata mendongakkan kepala menatap Shion dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah berbicara?" tanya Shion yang mulai khawatir kalau Hinata akan menangis lagi.

Cairan bening yang terbendung di pelupuk iris lavender tersebut akhirnya tumpah, bersamaan dengan munculnya kenangan masa lalunya. Hinata menggeleng, punggung tangannya mengusap kasar pipi gembulnya. "Tidak, tidak ada yang salah dengan Shion-sama. Hanya saja Hina-chan teringat dengan satu orang yang selalu mengataiku jelek."

"Mungkin dia juga iri denganmu, orang seperti itu sebaiknya jangan kau tanggapi." Ujar Shion menepuk-nepuk pucuk rambut Hinata.

Hinata kembali menggeleng. "Tidak Shion-sama, dia tidak pernah iri padaku, karena dia sahabatku. Orang yang melindungiku bahkan sampai dia.. hiks.. mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya untuk melindungiku. Hiks.. "

Shion menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya. Ia tidak tau apa yang telah ia ucapkan menyentuh luka gadis kecil dihadapannya. "Gomen ne Hinata, bukan maksudku mengingatkanmu tentang dia." Sanggah Shion.

"Dulu Hina-chan pernah mengatakan padanya kalau Hina-chan ingin menjadi Geisha. Tapi sekarang.. rasanya kosong, bahkan tidak ada alasan sedikitpun untuk Hina-chan terus hidup. Meski dulu hanya bercanda, tapi Hina-chan ingin benar-benar memamerkan padanya kalau Hina-chan Geisha yang cantik dan pintar. Hina-chan ingin dia memandangku sebagai wanita, bukan sebagai adik kecil yang ia jaga." Hinata tersenyum miris, rasa asing dalam dadanya terasa menusuk hingga membuat nafasnya sesak.

"Kalau begitu tunjukan padanya kalau kau bisa jadi Geisha yang cantik dan pintar, buat dia bangga Hinata, buat dia tersenyum di alam sana."

Hinata mengagguk, ia mengusap air mata di sudut matanya. "Arigato Shion-sama. Hina-chan sudah merasa baikan. Hina-chan akan menujukan pada Naru-kun kalau Hina-chan bisa jadi _Geisha_."

Shion membalas dengan senyuman, ia bersyukur Hinata sudah punya tekat untuk tetap bertahan di sini.

**~oOo~**

Sebuah gubuk kecil di pinggir hutan, terlihat seorang bocah laki-laki yang tengah merintih karena baru saja tersadar dari tidur panjangnya. Tubuh kurus yang penuh luka ia paksakan bergerak karena terlalu lelah berbaring selama seminggu. Mata Shafirnya melirik kekanan-kekiri mencari sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Ia mengusap kelopak matanya untuk mendapatkan bias cahaya yang lebih kontras.

Ditatap nya sebuah tongkat kayu yang bersandar di pinggir perapian, Bocah tersebut meraih tongkat kayu itu untuk membantunya berjalan. Ia keluar dari gubuk kecil dan kumuh tersebut meski sedikit kesulitan karena terlalu lemas.

"Kau sudah sadar?" terdengar suara seseorang dari arah timur, dengan gerakan cepat orang tersebut tiba dan berdiri dihadapan bocah laki-laki tersebut sambil membawa bungkusan makanan.

"Kau siapa? Aku dimana?" ujar Si bocah.

Pria tersebut tersenyum, meski tidak terlihat karena dia mengenakan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Namaku Kakashi, kau ada dipinggir hutan, tuanku menemukanmu terbaring tak berdaya tak jauh dari sini."

Bocah laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Naruto, membelalakan matanya saat kejadian keji tersebut kembali dalam memorinya." Hinata!" pekik Naruto, teringat akan gadis kecil yang ia lindungi. "Dimana Hinata? Apa kau membawanya bersamamu? Apa tuanmu menemukannya juga? Apa dia selamat?" Naruto menghujani beberapa pertanyaan kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi menghela nafas berat lalu ia duduk disebuah tempat tidur yang beralaskan jerami. "Maaf, Sepertinya dia tidak selamat, tuanku tidak menemukan seseorang selain kau bocah, kemungkinan temanmu sudah dibunuh." Ujar Kakashi sedikit iba.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan tuanmu, aku ingin tanyakan langsung padanya.. hiks.. tidak mungkin kalau Hinata sudah mati.. hiks.." Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya karena dia sudah gagal melindungi orang yang ia sayangi.

"Makanlah dulu, baru kau aku antar untuk menemuinya." Tutur Kakashi melempar sebuah _Onigiri_ yang ada di bungkusan tadi.

Naruto memakan _Onigiri_ dengan lahap meski diselingi sesengrukan karena air matanya tak kunjung surut.

Dua manusia itu berjalan menyusuri hutan dan singgah sesaat ketempat dimana Naruto dan Hinata diserang. Naruto menatap nanar pada bercak darah di atas dedaunan kering, ia hanya bisa mengepal erat tangannya menahan emosi yang bisa ia ledakkan kapanpun.

"Cepatlah sedikit." Ujar Kakashi yang sudah berada jauh didepan Naruto.

"_Ha'i_," Naruto berlari mengimbangi Kakashi, tapi ekor matanya tak henti-henti menatap tanah lapang penuh daun kering yang dulu menjadi tempat terakhir ia melihat Hinata.

Di sinilah mereka, berada dalam sebuah bangunan cukup moderen yang dijaga oleh beberapa tentara dan algojo.

Naruto melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan yang cukup luas dengan interior barang-barang langka yang terpajang didinding putih tersebut. Tempat seperti ini sudah tak asing lagi bagi Naruto karena dulu dia bersal dari kalangan elit bahkan ayahnya adalah mentri dipemerintahan. Tak jarang Naruto ikut ayahnya berkunjung ketempat sahabat-sahabat mentri.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya."

Naruto mendengar seseorang berbicara dari arah belakangnya, ia menoleh hingga mendapati seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan _yukata_ tipis tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Pria paruh baya tersebut meletakkan katana yang tadi ia bawa ketempat khusus lalu ditutup dengan kaca.

Naruto memperhatikan _katana_ yang berada dalam box kaca tersebut, bayangan _samurai_ yang merenggut semua keluarganya muncul kembali dalam memorinya. Naruto menggeleng cepat untuk menghilangkan bayangan gelap itu.

"Katana ini dipakai oleh samurai hebat yang dulu pernah mengawalku. Tapi samurai itu sudah tewas karena melawan seorang _samurai_ yang cukup tangguh."

"Itu artinya dia bukan _samurai_ hebat." Sambar Naruto memotong ucapan pria paruh baya tersebut.

Pria itu terkekeh, "Kau benar, tapi dimataku dia tetap samurai hebat karena memilih jalan yang benar, mengapdi pada Negara untuk menumpas orang-orang jahat yang selalu merisaukan warga, meski bergerak dalam kegelapan dia telah menjadi pahlawan tak dikenal. Dia orang yang berusaha membunuh _samurai_ yang sudah membantai keluargamu."

Mata Naruto membulat, "Be-benarkah? Lalu, apa penjahat itu sudah mati?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Belum, tapi sebelum meninggal dia memberitahu siapa dalang dari pembantaian ini."

"Siapa? Siapa dia? Ayo katakan, aku akan membunuhnya." Ujar Naruto menggebu-gebu.

"Tenanglah bocah, belum saatnya kau tau. Karena tugasmu adalah meneruskan mantan pengawalku tersebut. Jadilah samurai hebat dan bantu aku untuk melumpuhkan penjahat itu, karena kita memiliki musuh yang sama."

Naruto kembali menoleh pada _katana_ tersebut, disentuhlah permukaan kaca yang mulai menampakkan uap karena nafasnya yang terlalu dekat. '_Samurai_? Ya, seharusnya aku menjadi samurai agar bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kucintai. Aku harus menjadi kuat untuk membalaskan dendam kalian.'

"Baiklah tuan, aku bersedia menjadi _samurai_ anda."

"Panggil aku Jiraiya-sama, kau akan dilatih oleh Kakashi, dan mulai sekarang jangan gunakan marga Namikaze karena jika mereka tau keturunan Namikaze masih hidup maka kau akan dibunuh sebelum kau membunuh mereka." Ujar Jiraiya dengan air muka serius.

Naruto mengagguk, "Kalau begitu aku Uzumaki Naruto, akan mengabdi sepenuhnya pada anda Jiraiya-sama." Naruto memberikan hormat pada sang penyelamat hidupnya yang bersedia menampungnya dan membantunya untuk membalaskan dendam.

**~oOo~**

Hinata tersentak kaget, rasa kantuk yang tadi menguasai dirinya kini telah hilang dan digantikan dengan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba merasuknya, ia mengusap kedua bola matanya "Jam berapa ini?" tanya Hinata pada Shikomi lain.

"Sekarang sudah jam Sebelas malam, apa kau mengantuk Hinata?" sahabat merah mudanya itu duduk di sebelah Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng, "Kenapa mereka belum pulang, Sakura?" tanya Hinata yang mulai bosan menunggu kedatangan _Geisha_ dari pekerjaannya.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Sakura yang memang sudah terbiasa menunggu sampai larut malam. Ya, mereka semua menunggu Kakak-kakak _Geisha_ pulang untuk menyambut mereka dan melayani mereka mandi dan menyiapkan tempat tidur, barulah para _Shikomi_ kecil itu akan tidur.

"Itu dia, mereka sudah datang." Wajah murung Hinata berubah jadi ceria tatkala melihat sekumpulan wanita cantik yang tengah berjalan sambil bersenda gurau.

_Shikomi_ muda itu langsung menyerbu _Geisha_, melayani mereka mulai dari melepaskan _Obi_, menghapus rias, menyiapkan air hangat dan menyiapkan _Futon_ untuk tidur.

"Suutt, Hinata kemarilah." Seorang Maiko memanggil Hinata yang tak lain adalah Shion yang mulai menyukai sifat Hinata.

"Ada apa Shion-sama?" tanya Hinata sambil berbisik. "Tadi aku membeli sesuatu untukmu, terimalah." Shion memberikan sebuah _Hanakazami_ berbentuk bunga Lavender yang merambat dan semakin meruncing kebawah.

"_Arigato_ Shion-sama." Hinata membungkuk, senyuman lebar terpatri jelas dibibirnya.

Hari berganti hari hingga Hinata mulai terbiasa dengan pekerjaannya tersebut. Hinata mulai mendapatkan teman dan saingan. Pelajaran kepribadian pun mulai mereka jalani. Mulai dari latihan berjalan, cara berbicara, cara menuangkan _Ocha_, dan cara melayani tamu.

Semuanya berusaha keras untuk menjadi yang terbaik agar bisa diangkat oleh _Geisha_ populer menjadi adik mereka. Itulah salah satu strategi agar mereka bisa menjadi _Geisha_ tersohor dan terkenal dikalangan masyarakat kelas atas. Jika kakak angkat mereka Geisha yang terkenal otomatis adik angkatnya juga ikut terkenal, begitupun sebaliknya, jika adik angkat _Geisha_ bisa menjadi Geisha populer maka eksistensi Geisha lama akan tetap bertahan sebagai kakak yang sukses mendidik adik angkatnya.

Di sini Shion lah yang menjadi seorang Geisha yang sangat populer dikalangan saudagar, terlebih saat dua tahun yang lalu Shion diangkat resmi menjadi _Geisha_, banyak saudagar kaya yang melelang keperawanan Shion hingga ratusan juta. Tapi Shion selalu menolak, hingga tibalah hari dimana ada orang yang melelang dengan harga paling tinggi, orang itu adalah mentri pertahanan sipil yang dipegang oleh Jiraiya.

Shion menerima tawaran dari Jiraiya untuk melepas keperawanannya dan melangsungkan upacara _Mizuage_.

Shion menatap anak didiknya atau bisa dibilang adik angkatnya, yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

Hinata saat ini berusia 15 tahun dan sudah menjabat sebagai seorang _Minarai_, tugasnya adalah mengawal _Geisha_ senior terutama kakak angkatnya, kemanapun mereka pergi. Tujuan nya adalah untuk mempelajari bagaimana Shion menghibur para tamu.

Hinata mempoles wajah Shion dengan bedak berwarna putih sampai pangkal lehernya, ia menghias Shion hingga secantik mungkin. "Shion-sama, anda benar-benar cantik. Layakah anda menjalani upacara _Mizuage_ bersama mentri itu?" Tanya Hinata yang sudah mengetahui siapa tuan Shion nanti malam.

Shion tersenyum tipis, lipstic merah dikedua belah bibirnya yang menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar sudah diangkat menjadi Geisha, bibir itu melengkung sempurna makin mempercantik dirinya. "Tidak ada yang lebih layak saat ada seorang tuan yang telah menawarmu hingga mencapai dua hektar tanah untukmu hidup nanti. Permainan _Geisha_ hanyalah menghibur dan melayani tamu dengan hati dan bakatmu."

"Tapi Shion-sama, kita bukanlah _Yujo_ yang menjual tubuhnya untuk dinikmati pria-pria seperti mereka." Sanggah Hinata tak terima jika kakak angkatnya akan melepas keperawanannya.

"Kita bukan_ Yujo_ Hinata, Kita adalah _Geisha_, drajad _Geisha_ lebih tinggi dari _Yujo_. Kita tidak akan melayani tamu _Yujo_, karena kita penghibur kelas atas, tidak semua orang bisa menyentuh kita. Tapi akan ada saatnya nanti kita melepas keperawanan. Kau ingat kalau dari awal kita berhutang pada _Okamisan_, hutang itu akan terus menumpuk di _Okiya_ hingga ada seorang Tuan yang membelimu untuk menjadikanmu _Geisha_ pribadi dan merekalah yang akan melunasi hutang kita di sini."

"Tuan itu tidak membeli anda Shion-sama, dia hanya membeli keperawanan anda. Apa anda yakin dengan keputusan anda?" Hinata menunduk tidak berani menatap Shion, karena ia merasa sudah terlalu lancang menanyakan hal itu.

Shion menarik dagu Hinata agar kedua iris mereka bertemu. "Tuanku malam ini telah menawar dengan harga tinggi, Hinata. Itu artinya akulah _Geisha_ yang terpilih untuk melayaninya, dan setelah malam ini aku akan menjadi _Geisha_ dengan harga tertinggi. Kesuksesan _Geisha_ ditentukan saat seorang Tuan membeli keperawananmu."

Hinata terdiam tidak berani melawan maupun menyangkal ucapan Shion, karena semua yang dikatakannya adalah benar. "Dan aku harap kau bisa mengikuti jejakku nanti." Lanjut Shion.

**~oOo~**

Di dalam _Dojo_ terlihat dua orang tengah berduel, Katana kayu yang mereka pakai saling bergesekan dan berbenturan, peluh dari keduanya mengucur deras memperlihatkan betapa sengitnya duel diantara mereka.

Shinai yang terus diayunkan kearah lawan berbentur sehingga menimbulkan suara keras yang mampu didengar sampai luar dojo. Lengkung senyum pemuda berkulit tan tersebut melebar disaat ia melihat sebuah cela untuk memukul telak lawannya.

Tapi sang lawan yang lebih ahli memainkan _Shinai_ mampu dengan mudah merubah keadaan menjadi terbalik. Kini pemuda berkulit tan lah yang terpojok, ia duduk tertunduk saat kepalanya berhasil ditebas oleh _Shinai_ lawan. "Kau sudah lumayan." Ujar sang guru.

Pemuda berkulit tan yang mempunyai luka tiga goresan dimasing-masing pipi tersebut hanya tersenyum miris karena tidak bisa mengalahkan sang guru. "Jauh dari kata 'lumayan' sebelum aku bisa membunuhmu." Gurau sang pemuda membuat Gurunya sedikit merinding ngeri karena tidak ada tawa dalam gurauannya tersebut.

"Kau sudah berlatih keras Naruto, tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu sampai sejauh ini." Ujar sang guru sembari meletakan _Shinai_ pada rak kayu.

"Kakashi sensei, aku belum bisa menyaingimu. Bagaimana aku bisa membunuh mereka?" tanya Naruto sedikit berteriak.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya, ia melihat seekor monster yang menggebu kerena dendam terpendamnya, akan sangat berbahaya kalau sang monster ini selalu mengutamakan ambisi dari pada hati.

"Apa kau bisa membaca?" tanya Kakashi yang sudah duduk ditepian _dojo_ sambil menyeruput _Ocha_ yang sudah disajikan sedari tadi oleh pelayan.

Naruto menghampiri sang guru "Tentu saja aku bisa, karena Tou-san pernah mengajariku." Ujar Naruto.

"Belajarlah dari awal bagaimana cara mu membaca. Tapi dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda. Kau tidak akan bisa berjalan tanpa merangkak terlebih dahulu. Gunakan mata hatimu untuk melihat, jangan gunakan matamu yang dipenuhi dendam untuk membaca gerakan lawan."

"Hati dan mataku-pun sudah dipenuhi dendam, bagaimana aku bisa membedakan mana ambisi dan mana perasaan. Karena hidupku sepenuhnya sudah ku serahkan pada Jiraiya-sama."

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang. Pola pikir Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa dirubah, apa boleh buat karena Kakashi dibayar untuk melatih Naruto jadi dia akan melatih monster ini semampunya.

"Belajarlah membaca gerakan musuh itu kunci utama seorang _samurai_, selain keahlian dalam memainkan _katana_-nya." Ujar Kakashi sebelum keluar dari _dojo_ yang cukup besar itu.

Naruto termenung memikirkan ucapan Kakashi yang cukup masuk akal. Ia kembali berdiri menghadap muka dojo, sedikit menunduk memberi hormat lalu mulai melakukan latihan seorang diri.

Tubuh tegap dengan otot yang sudah terbentuk membuat Naruto terlihat seperti seorang pria saat ini. Berbeda jauh saat dulu ia masuk kerumah ini, Naruto hanya bocah kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Tapi sekarang, saat usianya menginjak 17 tahun, dia sudah menguasai beberapa jurus pedang dan mampu membuatnya sebagai _samurai_ kesayangan Jiraiya.

Naruto menerima printah yang diberikan Jiraiya untuk menumpas bandit yang ada di desa. Meski bergerak dimalam hari tanpa seorangpun tau, Naruto mampu menumpas habis seluruh bandit-bandit kelas teri tersebut.

Bahkan Naruto kini ditugaskan sebagai pengawal pribadi sekaligus batosai yang selalu melindungi dan mematuhi perintah Jiraiya.

Pengabdian Naruto sangatlah besar, kerena Naruto sudah mengaggap Tuannya tersebut sebagai keluarga yang harus ia lindungi.

"Naruto, malam ini ada seorang _Geisha_ yang akan berkunjung kemari, jadi jemput dia dan lindungi dia. Jangan sampai ada luka segorespun ditubuhnya." Ujar Jiraiya memberi perintah. Naruto mengagguk mengerti. "_Ha'i_." Segera Naruto pergi menuju _Okiya_ yang ada di distrik Kyoto untuk menjemput _Geisha_ yang sudah dipesan tuannya tersebut.

**~oOo~**

Hinata berjalan mengikuti Shion dibelakangnya, mata keperakan itu tak henti-hentinya menatap punggung Shion. "Shion-sama, apa aku harus ikut?" tanya Hinata yang sudah terbiasa mengikuti Shion, tapi untuk kali ini apa dia harus mengikuti Shion.

"Tidak perlu, kau cukup menungguku di _Okiya_ saja." Ujar Shion. Mereka berhenti saat berada di depan gerbang Okiya. Wajah keduanya yang tertutup kain tipis penutup wajah, tak bisa saling menatap ekspresi masing-masing.

Seorang pemuda bersandar pada tembok pagar _Okiya_ menunggu Shion untuk keluar. Membungkuk sesaat dihadapan kedua wanita tersebut. Hinata dan Shion membalas dengan membunggkuk memberi salam. "Tuanku sudah menunggu anda." Ujar Naruto mempersilahkan Shion untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu di depannya.

Shion berjalan tanpa ragu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih memperhatikan kedua manusia tersebut. Kedua tangan Hinata bertaut mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Shion.

Shion dan Naruto berjalan beriringan dan penuh keheningan. Tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hingga mereka sampai pada sebuah bangunan megah, "Kita sudah sampai Nona, sebaiknya anda segera menemui tuanku." Ujar Naruto mengulurkan tangannya membantu Shion untuk menaiki tangga karena _kimono_ yang memang sempit untuk melangkah terlebih _geta_ yang tinggi akan membuat Shion cepat kehilangan keseimbangan.

Naruto mengernyit merasakan telapak tangan Shion yang sangat dingit, ia menyadari bahwa wanita disebelahnya ini tengah gemetaran.

"Tidak ada yang perlu anda takuti, tuanku adalah orang yang sangat baik. Aku rasa anda orang yang sangat beruntung karena dipilih oleh tuanku sebagai tamu nya."

Shion meremas telapak tangan Naruto yang lebih hangat dari tangannya. "Terimakasih, ucapanmu sedikit menghiburku." Ujar Shion sebelum melepaskan genggaman Naruto.

"Sudah menjadi tugasku melayani tamu tuan ku dengan baik." Naruto memberi hormat lalu meninggalkan Shion sendiri di depan pintu yang masih tertutup.

**~oOo~**

Naruto berlari meninggalkan kediaman Jiraiya untuk kembali berlatih pedang. Dan kali ini ia memilih berlatih didekat air terjun. Ia mengayunkan _katana_nya kesegala arah, menantang setiap batang kayu yang menghalaunya. Gerakannya lincah dan cepat bagaikan sebuah tarian, hanya saja tarian tersebut akan membunuh mu jika kau ikut menari bersamanya.

Tak jauh dari sana ada seorang gadis berkimono sedikit lebar dengan _obi_ besar menahan _kimono_ tersebut agar tidak jatuh ditarik grafitasi. Rambut gelap panjangnya ia urai, poni ratanya menutup sebagian wajah gadis tersebut. Ia berlatih tari.

Kaki polosnya menghentak-hentak lembut pada aliran sungai tersebut, membuat suara riak air terdengar oleh pemuda yang berada disisi lain sungai itu.

Naruto menajamkan mata dan pendengarannya, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat pada katana siap untuk menyerang kapanpun.

ia menyingkap semak belukar yang menjadi sekat antara mereka. "Siapa disana?"

Naruto mencabut katannya dan tak segan-segan menodongkan kedepan, tepatnya kearah suara gemericik air itu berasal.

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

**Catatan.**

**Geta:** Sandal tradisional jepang

**Minarai:** tingkatan untuk menjadi Geisha, berada satu tingkat di atas Shikomi. Mereka sudah tidak lagi melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, mereka mulai mengikuti Geisha kemanapun mereka pergi hanya untuk memperhatikan geisha tersebut bekerja

**Shinai:** Katana kayu

**Mizuage:** upacara saat Geisha kehilangan keperawanannya.

**Yujo:** Istilah pelacur di Jepang.

* * *

_Vinara gak nyangka ada yang suka dengan cerita gaje ini. T,T terimakasih buat kalian yang udah dukung Vinara. Vinara akan coba yang terbaik untuk cerita ini._

_Ok Vinara akan jawab beberapa pertanyaan dari Review._

**Akira-chan **: Ano, kalau itu Vinara gak bisa jamin, tapi Vinara pastiin kalau Hinata hanya untuk Naruto seorang.

**kirei- neko **: iya, Vinara sengaja milih era Meiji, karena itu era berakhirnya Samurai, sebelum dirubah menjadi tentara nasional di Era Taisho

**Neko Nichibana**: Gomen, tapi Vinara gak bakal kasih Lemon disini.

**Narutouzumaki un42 : **ha..ha.. iya, genrenya Angsh. Entahlah buat endingnya, liat saja nanti. Semoga Vinara tidak dalam mode sadis. :D

**ryuzan45 : **Ikut gampar ah~ #plakk ups.. maaf, gak ada Lemon disini.

**Cicikun: **iya, pipi Naruto sengaja aku bikin luka (Kayak Kenshin) karena kalau ada tiga garis dikedua pipi karena rubah ekor sembilan, bakalan gak nyambung. Jadi biar garis itu tetep ada, meski dak ada hubungannya sama siluman, jadi Vinara buatin luka aja. Lagian nanti luka itu juga buat penanda Hinata kenal sama Naruto**. **

**Yui Kazu: **A-ano, Geisha itu bukan pelacur T,T Geisha adalah penghibur kelas atas yang menghibur tamunya dengan tarian dan nyanyian. Bisa diartikan sebagai (Pelaku seni) Geisha jaman sekarang jadi aset Jepang loh, karena jumlahnya yang mulai menipis. Dan istilah pelacur dijepang adalah (Yujo) bukan Geisha. Karena Geisha tidak sembarangan orang bisa menyentuhnya.

* * *

Terimakasih buat yang sudah **REVIEW** ^^ semoga gak kapok baca FF Vinara.

Mohon Kritik dan saran buat Chapter ini. :3

Vinara juga nerima Flame kalau cerita Vinara melenceng atau kurang bagus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ken to Hana no Buyou**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Vinara 28**

**Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Genre: Angsh/Romace**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, No EYD. (No Lemon.)**

* * *

Naruto berlari meninggalkan kediaman Jiraiya untuk kembali berlatih pedang. Dan kali ini ia memilih berlatih di dekat air terjun. Ia mengayunkan katananya kesegala arah, menantang setiap batang kayu yang menghalaunya. Gerakannya lincah dan cepat bagaikan sebuah tarian, hanya saja tarian tersebut akan membunuh mu jika kau ikut menari bersamanya.

Tak jauh dari sana ada seorang gadis berkimono sedikit lebar dengan obi besar menahan kimono tersebut agar tidak terjatuh karena gaya grafitasi. Rambut gelap panjangnya ia urai, poni ratanya menutup sebagian wajah gadis tersebut, Ia tengah berlatih tari.

Kaki polosnya menghentak-hentak lembut pada aliran sungai tersebut, membuat suara riak air terdengar oleh pemuda yang berada di sisi lain sungai itu.

Naruto menajamkan mata dan pendengarannya, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat pada katana siap untuk menyerang kapanpun.

ia menyingkap semak belukar yang menjadi sekat antara mereka. "Siapa disana?"

Naruto mencabut katannya dan tak segan-segan menodongkan ke depan, tepatnya kearah suara gemericik air itu berasal.

Sosok wanita itu tersentak saat dirasa ada gerakan mencurigakan dari semak-semak. Sekilas ia melihat kilau katana yang terkena biasan sinar rembulan. Sedangkan Naruto saat ini hanya bersembunyi di balik pohon tak jauh dari sana. Bukan karena Naruto takut dengan wanita itu, tapi karena _Kimono_ yang dikenakan wanita itu sedikit terbuka hingga menampakan dada putih sang gadis, meski tidak terekspos semua.

"Kenapa aku malah bersembunyi?" gumam Naruto merasa menjadi orang bodoh. Ia kembali menyibak semak tersebut tapi gadis itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Hanya ada _Geta_ yang tergeletak sembarang yang membuktikan bahwa yang Naruto lihat tadi benar manusia.

"Ch, apa yang kulakukan? Hampir saja aku menyerang wanita." Naruto kembali merutuki dirinya. Tak seharusnya seorang pria seperti dia mengunduskan pedang pada wanita yang tak berniat sedikitpun mengganggunya.

Naruto melupakan kejadian tadi bagaikan angin lalu. Ia kembali memainkan katana-nya mencoba menyempurnakan jurusnya.

_. . . ._

_Pedang dan Bunga mulai menari_

_. . . ._

Gadis berambut gelap yang terurai menutupi sebagian wajahnya berlari sangat kencang, sesekali ia menoleh kebelakan, trauma masa lalu begitu melekat pada dirinya. Apa lagi saat ia melihat pedang, tubuhnya langsung menggigil dan menegang, seolah ia kembali merasakan perasaan takut pada saat keluarganya dibantai oleh Samurai.

"Dari mana saja kau, hmm?" seorang gadis seumuran dengannya menarik kerah _Kimono_ gadis berambut gelap tersebut hingga ia tersungkur kebelakang.

"I-ino-san," sentak gadis tersebut, tak percaya bisa bertemu Ino di tempat ini. "A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya sembari berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel pada kimononya.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu, Hinata! Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah pasar malam-malam begini dan dengan pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Ino menyelidik. Sebelah tangannya menarik kasar rambut Hinata hingga Hinata mendongak menatap mata Ino.

"Aku hanya berlatih tari di pinggir hutan di dekat sungai." Jawab Hinata, ada getaran ketakutan dari intonasi suaranya. Tangan Hinata menggenggam tangan Ino yang tengah menjambaknya, berharap Ino akan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya? Dengan pakaian seperti ini kau pasti tengah merayu orang-orang agar mau tidur denganmu." Ino mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan penuh penekanan. Senyum tipis terpatri dibibirnya. "Apa yang akan dikatakan _Okamisan_ kalau aku mengatakan ini?" tanya Ino sedikit mengacam.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak, jangan katakan itu. Aku tidak melakukan itu, demi Kami-sama, aku hanya berlatih menari." Hinata memohon. Posisi mereka masih bertahan seperti itu meski Hinata merasakan perih karena rambutnya dijambak sangat kuat.

"Ino, apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?" seorang Geisha yang kebetulan melintasi kawasan itu menghampiri Ino dan Hinata. Ino langsung melepas rambut Hinata dan segera berdiri tegap menghadap Geisha tersebut.

"Aku memergoki Hinata tengah menawarkan tubuhnya di pasar, Konan-sama." Lapor Ino pada kakak angkatnya yaitu Konan.

"Tidak, tidak, semua itu tidak benar, Konan-sama." Sambar Hinata membela diri. "Itu semua bohong, aku tidak melakukan itu—"

"Diam kau 'Pelacur'! aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu." Potong Konan, membentak Hinata, tatapan matanya tajam bagaikan belati yang siap menguliti Hinata. Wajah putih Konan yang berhiaskan bedak tebal sedikit berkedut tak suka pada sosok gadis remaja yang saat ini tengah terpojok. Tangan Konan menarik paksa Hinata untuk mengikutinya.

"Konan-sama hiks.. aku mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Hinata sedikit memberontak meski hasilnya sia-sia. Ino yang berjalan di belakang Hinata tertawa puas melihat saingan terberatnya saat ini tengah ditarik paksa menuju Okiya.

Tak ayal perlakuan Konan mendapat tatapan tanya dari para penduduk desa yang saat ini tengah berbaris menonton Hinata yang tengah meronta mencoba kabur.

Konan menerobos Geisha dan Maiko lain saat melintasi halaman Okiya. Konan berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah halaman lalu melempar tubuh Hinata dengan kasar hingga tersungkur ditanah yang dipenuhi kerikil tersebut.

Telapak tangan dan dagu Hinata tergores hingga berdarah, bahkan pergelangan tangan Hinata sampai memar karena cengkraman Konan yang begitu kuat.

"Lihatlah apa yang sudah ku temukan di tengah pasar tadi." Konan menunjuk Hinata yang masih terduduk di tanah. "Minarai ini, menawarkan tubuhnya layaknya seorang Yujo. Ch, bahkan aku tidak sudi berada satu atap dengan pelacur kelas rendahan seperti dia." Cibir Konan membeberkan hal yang tidak benar.

"Konan-sama, hiks.. itu semua tidak benar.. hiks.. aku mohon jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak, hiks.. itu semua bohong.." Hinata merangkak lalu memeluk kaki Konan yang terbungkus kaos kaki dan berbalut kimono panjang tersebut.

Konan menendang tubuh Hinata hingga kini benar-benar bersujut di bawah kaki Konan. Konan menginjak tangan Hinata dengan Geta yang tinggi dan keras sehingga Hinata merintih kesakitan dan terus memohon untuk melepaskannya.

Tsunade berlari dari kediamannya setelah mendapat laporan dari pengawalnya. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Tsunade meminta penjelasan. Tsunade berjalan mendekati Konan menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Minarai ini sudah menjadi Yujo. Apa yang akan anda lakukan, Tsunade-sama?" terang Konan singkat dan jelas. Tsunade mengernyit lalu melempar pandang kearah Hinata yang sudah terlihat sangat mengenaskan.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Tsunade masih belum mempercayai perkataan Konan sepenuhnya.

"Tidak Tsunade-sama.. itu semua tidak benar.. hiks.. aku berani bersumpah." Serobot Hinata membela diri.

"Mana sopan santunmu? Apa ini yang diajarkan oleh Shion? Perkatanmu mirip sekali dengan pencuri yang menyangkal perbuatannya." Gertak Konan kasar. "Lihat Tsunade-sama, Minarai ini bahkan tidak punya sopan santun dalam berbicara, anda harus melemparnya keluar dari Okiya ini. Apa yang akan dikatakan pelanggan anda jika mereka tau ada Yujo diantara Geisha?" Cerocos Konan tanpa henti.

Semua penghuni Okiya hanya menonton dari tepian sambil sesekali berbisik. Ino yang ada di dekat Konan menyilangkan kedua tangannya, merasa puas sudah menyiksa saingannya tersebut. Sedangkan Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk sahabatnya. Ia hanya menonton dari balik kerumunan penonton lainnya sambil terus berdoa yang terbaik untuk Hinata.

"Tutup mulutmu, kau tak berhak berbicara seperti itu. Gadis ini biar jadi tanggung jawabku." Ujar Tsunade. Urat perempat berkedut di pelipisnya.

**. . . .**

Hinata bersujut di depan Tsunade setelah ia dibawa ke dalam aula besar yang biasanya dipakai untuk latihan tari.

"Tsunade-sama, aku mohon dengarkan pembelaanku sebentar, aku tidak melakukan apapun yang mereka katakan. Aku hanya—"

"Ulurkan kedua telapak tanganmu." Potong Tsunade tidak mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Hinata.

"Tapi Tsunade-sama—"

"SEKARANG!"

Hinata mengulurkan kedua tangannya dengan ragu-ragu, tangan Tsunade menarik paksa tangan Hinata agar membuka menengadah di atas lantai kayu.

Ctaarr!

"Agghh.." Hinata menarik lagi tangannya karena Tsunade memukul telapak tangan Hinata dengan rotan tipis hingga membekas bahkan tersayat.

"Ulurkan kembali tanganmu!" perintah Tsunade dengan nada dingin. Hinata menggeleng, didekapnya kedua tangan yang sudah memerah tersebut. "Shizune, tahan tangan Hinata." Perintah Tsunade pada Shizune.

Shizune melirik sesaat kearah Tsunade seolah bertanya 'Apa anda yakin?' dan dijawab anggukan oleh Tsunade. Shizune menarik paksa dan menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata hingga Hinata tidak bisa memberontak.

"Apa ini tangan yang kau pakai untuk membelai mereka?" tanya Tsunade atau lebih tepatnya memberi vonis.

Crassh!

"Aghhr.. tidak Tsunade-sama, aku tidak pernah melakukan itu."

Crash.

Lagi, dan lagi. Setiap Hinata menyangkal pertanyaan Tsunade maka tangan Hinata akan terkena sabitan dari rotan. Kedua iris Hinata memerah menahan sakit dan tangis, mulutnya menganga menghirup udara yang tak bisa dipasok dari hidung yang sudah berlendir tersebut. Kedua tangan mungil nan putih itu kini sudah memerah penuh bercak darah dan goresan rotan.

Dan kini, gadis malang tersebut berdiri bersandar pada tiang besar di tengah halaman Okiya. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat hingga ia tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Rambut gelap yang sekarang sudah acak-acakan menutup semua wajah Hinata. Mulut mungil tersebut memucat karena sudah semalaman ia berdiri sambil menangis, terlebih darah yang mengalir pada telapak tangannya membuatnya benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran.

Byurr!

Ino menyiram kepala Hinata dengan air, agar Hinata tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Bangun lah pelacur." Gertak Ino. Kedua tangannya menyilang menatap wajah Hinata yang sedikit mendongak menatapnya. "Ch, kau masih punya nyali juga menatapku." Ino mencibir.

Hinata menyeringai seolah menantang Ino. Jika Hinata punya tenaga lebih, mungkin Hinata sudah balik memaki Ino.

"Lihatlah betapa mengenaskannya dirimu sekarang? Kau tidak akan bisa menyamai kedudukanku disini, kau pikir hanya dengan paras cantik kau bisa menjadi Geisha terkenal? Kau salah.. kau harus mempunyai otak yang pintar untuk menyingkirkan sainganmu." Ino menyeringai, kedua tangannya mendekap didepan dada.

Hinata tak menanggapi ucapan Ino, dia memalingkan muka sambil tersenyum mengejak. Ino sangat geram saat melihat reaksi Hinata. Ino menjambak rambut Hinata hingga wajah Hinata menatap wajah Ino. Tapi senyum meremehkan dari bibir Hinata tak luntur .

Semakin lama Ino semakin takut melihat senyuman itu, ia lepaskan jambakan rambut Hinata hingga Hinata kembali menunduk dengan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. "Apa kau sudah gila?" tanya Ino sedikit merinding. Akhirnya Ino pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan mengurungkan niat nistanya untuk kembali menyiksa Hinata.

_. . . ._

_Lihatlah, Sang Bunga mulai menampakkan warnanya_

_. . . ._

Gerak _Shinai_ yang digenggam Naruto mengayun semakin cepat mengikuti arahan pikirannya. Tidak ada yang dilakukan selain berlatih dan terus berlatih saat ia memiliki waktu senggang. Karena tujuannya saat ini hanyalah membalas dendam.

Ctrak!

Sebuah shinai lainnya berbenturan dengan Shinai Naruto membuat sang empunya melirik sejenak kearah Shinai tersebut. Senyuman tipis mengukir bibir Naruto. "Kau mau bertanding Sensei?" tanya Naruto sambil menahan Shinai Kakashi.

"Ini bukan duel, tapi latihan." Ujar Kakashi menolak ajakan Naruto tapi gerakannya sama sekali tak menolak, melainkan menantang Naruto untuk beradu Shinai dengannya.

"Hmm.." Naruto mundur setelah terkena serangan dari Kakashi, ia menyeringai bersiap untuk menyerang.

"Hiaatt.."

Ctrakk.. takk.. kkrakk.. Buaakk..!

Shinai mereka saling beradu, memukul dan menebas. Meski tidak akan membuat luka tapi hempasan Shinai mampu membuat kulit lebam. Meskipun begitu kedua mahluk ini semakin bersemangat untuk membuat lawan mereka terluka hingga tertunduk karena kalah.

"Kau sudah berkembang dengan cepat." Ujar Kakashi di sela pertarungannya.

"Tentu saja, aku harus meningkatkan kemampuanku jika ingin membalas dendam." Jawab Naruto semakin bersemangat.

"Hiat.."

Prakk.. Brughh..!

Naruto tersenyum lebar meski dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, menatap Kakashi yang tertunduk di hadapannya. "Bukankah aku lebih hebat dari pada dirimu, Sensei." Ejek Naruto.

"Cih, ya.. kau lebih hebat. Karena itu kau akan dikirim ke medan perang." Sambut Kakashi memberikan berita yang ia dengar dari para tentara tadi pagi.

"Eh?" Naruto sedikit terkejut, ia mengulurkan tangan kearah Kakashi, membantunya untuk berdiri. "Perang apa?" tanya Naruto yang rupanya penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi para tentara mengatakan akan ada perang antara tentara dengan para pemberontak di perbatasan timur."

"Aku belum mendengar itu dari Jiraiya-sama." Potong Naruto.

"Memang belum ada keputusan dari Jiraiya, karena para mentri belum mendiskusikan ini. Namun rumor sudah beredar dari kalangan masyarakat dan tentara sipil mengenai kudeta." Terang Kakashi, setelah mendengar gosip dari luar.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, senyuman yang tak bisa diartikan. "Bukan urusanku." Ujar Naruto.

"Memang bukan urusan mu, hanya saja para penjaga dan tentara yang berdiam di rumah ini mengatakan kalau kau juga akan dikirim untuk membantu mereka. Yah, kau tau sendiri, sebagai Batosai."

Naruto memalingkan muka dari hadapan Kakashi "Aku hanya akan bergerak jika diberi perintah dari Jiraiya-sama. Jadi jika Jiraiya menginginkan hal itu, aku akan melakukannya." Sambung Naruto. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi.

_. . . ._

_Kilau pedang tak akan bisa terpancar jika tidak mendapat sinar dari sang cahaya_

_. . . ._

Derap langkah yang tergesa-gesa menggema memenuhi ruangan bercat putih yang dipenuhi dengan interior moderen tersebut. Seorang pria berseragam tentara membungku hormat di depan Jiraiya. Raut khawatir terpatri jelas di wajahnya.

"Jiraiya-sama, ada laporan dari wilayah timur." Ujar pria tersebut, tapi perkataannya terhenti karena mendapati seorang Gadis asing yang tengah berada di kamar Jiraiya.

Jiraiya mengerti arti tatapan itu. "Shion, kau boleh pulang sekarang." Perintah Jiraiya pada Shion. Shion menunduk memberi salam lalu berjalan mundur dan meninggalkan kamar Jiraiya.

"Para pemberontak mulai membabi buta, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lagi selain berperang." Ujar pria yang memiliki luka melintang di hidungnya tersebut.

"Hmm.." Jiraiya mengagguk dengan mata terpejam, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyikapi masalah ini.

"Ada kabar yang menyebutkan kalau para pemberontak akan mengadakan kudeta. Untuk mengantisipasi hal itu Jiraiya-sama harus segera mengambil keputusan."

"Perang ya? Hn.. mungkin sudah saatnya, baiklah printahkan pada pasukan tentara untuk mempersiapkan diri. Aku akan mendiskusikan hal ini dengan mentri lain, kita butuh setrategi yang baik untuk menyerang mereka."

**~oOo~**

"Anda sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Naruto saat mendapati seorang wanita cantik, tapi kali ini berbeda karena wanita ini tak mengenakan make up tebal seperti saat mereka bertemu sebelumnya.

Shion mengagguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya yang terlihat lebih natural tanpa lipstic merah yang tebal.

Naruto melempar tatapan ke arah lain untuk menutupi semburat merah di pipinya karena senyuman manis dari Shion.

"Apa kau mau mengantarku? Aku sedikit bosan jika harus berjalan sendirian." Pinta Shion.

"Baiklah, saya akan menemani Anda—"

"Shion, panggil saja aku Shion." Potong Shion sambil mengenalkan diri. "Siapa namamu?"

Naruto menunduk ada perasaan ragu untuk menyebutkan namanya. "Sumimasen, anda tamu tuanku, tidak sepantasnya anda berbicara banyak padaku." Ujar Naruto merasa sudah sangat lancang. Naruto mempersilahkan Shion untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Shion sedikit kesal karena diperlakukan seperti itu, belum ada orang yang menolak untuk diajaknya berbicara sebelumnya, tapi pria yang terlihat lebih muda darinya yang saat ini tengah mengikutinya berjalan sudah berani menolaknya.

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam kesunyian, berulang kali Shion mencoba untuk memulai percakapan tapi segera ia urungkan karena takut jika pria tersebut menolaknya lagi. Ditolak dua kali dengan orang yang sama akan sangat memalukan.

"Sudah sampai." Ujar Naruto setelah mereka sampai di depan gerbang Okiya.

Shion menghadap Naruto "Terimakasih sudah menemaniku." Tutur Shion sambil membungkuk.

Naruto berniat membalas dengan membungkuk tapi diurungkan karena matanya menatap objek yang sangat menarik dari balik tubuh Shion.

Seorang wanita berambut Indigo panjang yang terurai dan menutupi seluruh wajah gadis tersebut ditambah kimono yang compang-camping dan lusuh semakin terlihat mengenaskan. Apa lagi tali yang mengikat kaki, perut dan dada gadis tersebut untuk menyangga pada tiang di tengah halaman Okiya yang menghadap langsung pada gerbang Okiya. Membuat Naruto terheran, kesalahan apa yang dibuat gadis tersebut hingga diikat di tengah halaman dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Shion menegakkan tubuhnya, senyum tipis terlukis pada wajahnya tapi seketika langsung hilang digantikan tatapan tanya. "Sumimasen, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Shion sedikit penasaran.

"Eh?" Naruto langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tidak ada, kalau begitu aku pergi." Balas Naruto, kakinya melangkah meninggalkan Shion, tapi tatapannya masih terkunci pada gadis yang tengah tak berdaya tersebut.

Shion yang masih penasaran dengan tatapan Naruto akhirnya menoleh kebelakan, tepatnya pada halaman depan Okiya. Seketika itu juga mata Shion membulat karena mendapati anak didiknya terikat pada tiang dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

"Hinata!" pekik Shion segera berlari menghampiri Hinata lalu melepaskan ikatan pada tubuh Hinata.

Kaki Naruto terhenti saat indra pendengarannya menangkap pekikan dari Shion, ia memiringkan kepalanya menyerap setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Shion. Naruto menoleh kembali menatap gerbang Okiya.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Gumam Naruto, ia kembali melangkah tapi setelah beberapa langkah kakinya terhenti.

"Hi-na-ta?"

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

**Catatan**: _Sepertinya Vinara kemarin melakukan kesalahan karena kurang memperjelas diskripsi. Scent Naruto menjemput Shion dan tanpa sengaja bertemu Hinata terjadi di malam hari, meski mereka bertemu tapi mereka tidak saling bertatap muka karena Naruto menunduk terlebih dulu lalu disambut Hinata dengan membalas menunduk. Terlebih Hinata memakai penutup wajah hingga jarak pengelihatannya sedikit terhalang. Apa lagi Naruto sudah berbalik mempersilahkan Shion untuk berjalan terlebih dulu. Maafkan kalau deskripsinya kurang jelas._

_Satu lagi yang perlu digaris bawahi. Naruto mengaggap Hinata sudah mati, begitupun Hinata, dia mengaggap Naruto sudah mati. jika melihat orang yang sudah mati tiba-tiba di hadapannya bukankah itu terlihat seperti mimpi, jadi mereka akan berusaha keras untuk menyangkal hal itu. Hingga bukti benar-benar nyata bahwa Naruto dan Hinata masih hidup dan mereka mengetahui hal itu._

* * *

Saatnya menjawab pertanyaan dari REVIEW.

**MangetsuNaru** : Kenapa meiji? Gak tau iseng aja milih secara random. Iyasih pada era itu Samurai udah mulai sedikit, lagian disini juga gak fokus sama Samurai, tapi lebih fokus sama 'Keterikatan' mhehehe.. nanti tau sendiri apa yang aku maksud. :D oh ya, soal FF Cahaya Lilin, ff itu Hiatus karena ada alasan pribadi (?) jadi aku putusin buat Hiatus. Maaf ya.. ^^

**Joan Hozuki SKY23** : Aku gak bisa buat puisi. Paling kalau dibuat juga jadi aneh.. hahaha.. sebagai gantinya aku coba bikin kata-kata dramatis kayak di atas (?)

**Yuriski Suryani** : Arti judul ff ini (Ken to Hana no Buyou: Tarian bunga dan pedang) Bunga itu Hinata sedangkan pedang adalah Naruto.

**PO** : bukan, Jiraiya itu orang baik kok (gak yakin) :D soal Angsh, kenapa kamu tanya Genre sih? Kan Vinara gak bisa nemu genre yang cocok buat cerita ini selain Angsh. -_-

**Ranggagian67** : Catatan di atas Vinara rasa bisa ngejawab pertanyaan mu. Kalau soal Chapter Vinara gak bisa matok atau nargetin sampek mana, soalnya semua sesuai sama mood dan ilham. :D

**Hinata Hyuga34** : (banyak amat ya yang tanya genre) entah kenapa Vinara lebih cocok pakek genre Angsh buat cerita ini. Kalau untuk kematian salah satu tokoh, Vinara gak bisa mastiin, tapi kalau rasa nyesek (?) Vinara pastiin kalau cerita ini bisa bikin nyesek. (walau gak yakin bisa bikin feel-nya ngena)

**Kirei Neko** : tau aja kamu apa yang ada di pikiranku. Hhuhuhu~ jadi malu.. oh ya, yang ngebeli Shion itu si Jiraiya, bukan Kakashi. -_-

Sudah segitu aja sesi tanya jawabnya (males jawab satu2) he..he.. cuman pertanyaan yang bisa di jawab aja yang Vinara jawab. Selebihnya Thanks yang udah **Review** dan ngasih dukungan ^^/ maaf kalau gak di sebut.

_Vinara juga mau minta maaf kalau Vinara punya salah atau cerita Vinara menyinggung perasaan Reader atau Vinara yang kelewat ngaret buat Update. Karena Vinara hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari dosa. Jadi mohon maaf lahir batin dan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa (bagi umat muslim) ^^/_

**_Marhaban ya Ramadhan, mohon maaf lahir batin._**


End file.
